Lacryma Devanti
Lacryma is a former Paladin turned Priestess. Exceptionally wealthy, and well groomed, she constantly preens her appearance, to embody the Pride, Power and Perfection that the Paragons of her God, Solune espouse. As the founder of the Sunbringers, she is largely responsible for the recent resurgence of Sin'dorei nationalism. Personality: Lacryma is a driven, strong willed, and extremely beautiful Sin'dorei female. She seems to know this as well. Rumored to be a extremely powerful magic user and athrylith, it is clear there is more to this woman than merely a visually pleasing exterior. Exceptionally charismatic, she prides herself on her ability to enrage and inspire her fellow Sin'dorei with a few well placed words. Perhaps this is the source of her great power as a Priestess? Those who serve her do so with a frightening level of fanaticism on par with the Scarlet Crusade, or the ancient Highborne's adoration for Azshara. Wisely keeping her ambitions shelved however, Lacryma claims to have no aspirations save guiding the Sin'dorei to a brighter future. Despite this, the wisest of magisters would do well to remember, that in politics as in leadership, it is not how many people you slay, as it is how many hearts you win. Lacryma may well intend to one day become the Everqueen of Quel'thalas. Or she may not. But only a fool would discount her. Perhaps the only way one could destroy her.. would be if they were willing to dole out a form of justice that isnt "legal". Percieved History: When Caer Darrow fell during the Second War, and Cho'gall and Gul'dan stole one of the High Elven Runestones, to create the dreaded Ogre-Magi a number of High Elves were captured the Twilight's Hammer. Three such elves were Lacryma, and her sisters Nyvea and Katreyn. Unlike Ny'vea who remains to this day unrepentant and stands at Cho'gall's side, Lacryma managed to escape with Katreyn. One of the stories told of Lacryma by her servitors, is a tale of how despite no formal training in magic, she succeeded in besting and destroying a Death Knight of Gorefiend's Order, called Thul'grim Felstorm. Solune, God of the Sun Unsatisfied with the edicts and doctrines which the Cathedral of Light professed, Lacryma has searched in the years after the Shattering, and much like King Magni of Ironforge, found ancient lore both in Azshara, and also in the sunken ruins of Nika'lethora. According to her, the truth is stranger than fiction. The people of Mulgore, and the Shu'halo, though a oral history and tradition, have key ideas and facts which her people have been wrongfully deprived of by the Night Elves due to their exile (and also by an ancient penchance by their race to quash anything which might validate the Highborne as equal rulers of Kalimdor). Lacryma's message to the Sin'dorei is that the greatest lie committed by the Kal'dorei is their Moon Goddess' "usurpment" of their true place in the world. The texts that Lacryma and later some of the Reliquary would find, detailed this revelation. That revelation was the God, Solune. Recent Events: The Runestone, Falithas: 5-29-11 One of Lacryma's more recent endeavors dealt with her family in the Cult of the Forgotten. Although none know that it was her, under her guise of "Lightbreaker" she was recently in Eversong organizing a effort to taint and corrupt the Runestone, Falithas. It remains unknown at this time if the endeavor has succeeded. Operation False Sunset: 5-17-11 Spymistress Vynallan's Report, drafted 3 days after the incident, can be read here. Silvermoon Trial: 4-30-11 Because of Lacryma's sermons, invariably she found herself in the Crosshairs of various individuals, who for one reason or another plotted her demise. One of the most trying ordeals was a sham-trial orchestrated by Venrome Kel'morthien and Mother Dasirae, of the Hierarchy of Truth. During this trial her enemies repeatedly embarassed themselves, with most of the allegations more resembling dissassociated rantings, as opposed to concrete proof of misdeed. The most that anyone could really gather, was that Lacryma used a Power Word: Shield, and Dasirae had wounded herself on it. Yet' the worst travesty of the trial wasnt so much the charges as it was the way by which it was ultimately conducted. Venrome personally oversaw the prosecution, '''while also serving as a judge. Seeing this as gross overstepping of authority, another member of the Magistry, Tanirus merely walked out.' Knowing well that without Tanirus, a hung vote would stand, Venrome drafted a Paladin from the audience to fill the void. He likely knew his vote would be guilty, that Magistrix Oroe would vote guilty, and also that the seventh magister would also vote guilty. But without Tanirus, he knew his control was conpromised in this matter. Because of the way the matter was conducted, it drew scathing criticism from presiding Magisters; Sameal Hymn, Sinsaria Dawnrose, and Kierryn Aeon; and also opened the way for a future appeal. The final tally of the vote saw 4:3 Guilty with Venrome and the Paladin's votes making up the deciding votes. '''Trial Appeal: 4-31-11' After the Trial was concluded, Lacryma filed off her appeal which was immediately heard, and also granted based on three factors which had been disregarded blatantly at the trial. The first count cited abuse of power by Venrome Kel'morthien, who willingly played the role of both judge and prosecution during the hearing. The second count dealt with the replacement of a Paladin on what is a magistry (Mage) council, without a proper vote to make said change. The third count dealt with the actual tort of assault. The fact that Dasirae has allegedly attempted Lacryma's death multiple times prior, from the testimony of Meako, Vanwynn, and several others; allowed Lacryma to make a claim that creating a power shield around herself for the express purpose of defense of self from the "hug" was reasonable, given the circumstances. In the interests of concluding the matter, the trial was reduced to a final vote of 3:2, returning with a verdict of Innocence. The sentence of house arrest, and the fine of gold to the Hierarchy of Truth were dismissed, with Lacryma's trial transcripts being sealed. What comes next? Only perhaps Nozdormu knows that tale.. True History: ( OOC Knowledge ) The cold hard truth of the matter which has never yet come out, and may never truly be known is this. The Trial might have been a springboard to divying out some real justice, if only the matter had been tended to slowly and with care. Lacryma is a willing and exceedingly loyal member of the Twilight's Hammer and the Cult of the Forgotten. She has served in this proxy for well over three decades, and traces her service back to when Cho'gall and Gul'dan razed Caer Darrow. Realizing that the Old Gods were powerful, she pledged herself to them as did her sisters. Traitors to the Alliance, Lacryma much as Dar'khan many years later did with the Sunwell, likely aided in surrendering the Runestone of Caer Darrow to the Horde, and may well of assisted in the crafiture of the various Altars of Storms. In return for her service, under Cho'gall's banner she learned much of the black arts. Although her sister eventually rose up to cast off her shackles, Lacryma was never far behind chasing Maevyn first through the Alliance, and finally to the Horde. Lacryma's greatest miscalculation was the Naaru. Sent to infiltrate the Blood Knights in order to prepare for the coming apocalypse, she was commanded as part of her initiation to take from M'uru's luminous energies. Perhaps it was arrogance or perhaps she was unable to "fake" this step. That is unknown to this day. But what is known is that the conflicting magical explosion of chaotic and harmonious energies nearly killed Lacryma. Her mind shattered, her memories scattered, Lacryma's life was preserved by none other than M'uru, an act that forged a bond between them, as it did with all early Blood Knights. Instead of killing her for her sins, or even revealing them to his Sin'dorei captors; the Naaru used Light to rebuild Lacryma with a new identity loyal exclusively to the Sin'dorei. This persona which most people came to know as "the" Lacryma, fought valiantly against the Scourge, eventually standing with heroes such as Layam and Corvidae Battalion against Arthas and destroying him. The victory was bittersweet however, as almost three years later, Lacryma, still oblivious to her true past, ran afoul of the Apophan while fighting alongside Avali. The Apophan succeeded in unlocking Lacryma's true nature, and now at last she has "truly" returned. 'Quotes' "Would you rather your ancestors dead than exiled? If you could attempt a more humble living, you might see a blessing." "'It must be terrible for you who has lived millenia to realize after ten thousand years, a clock is again ticking. You are not our masters, though you might arrogantly presume such. You did however make a most charming attempt at it dear boy. Malygos thought the same as you. Much as he was, I have little doubt in time, your arrogance will be corrected. Likely under a hail of arcane power. There is nothing more to discuss. You claim not to care, yet you continually burble and whine over factualities and the sorry state of your people's future. I assure you, your endless speeches are entertaining, but are worthless as they avail you naught. Perhaps it is time to demonstrate the power that gives your such confidence. They we shall see who's race is fit to rule Elvenkind, and who.. is DEAD." -Orravar and Lacryma's discussion on the Sin'dorei